Model Mansion
by Anya Ceres
Summary: Kise is home schooled because of his job as a model. He chats through school with the best friend he has never met, Kuroko. Then the school starts an exchange program. Kise never would have guessed him and Kuroko would have been paired.
1. Chapter 1

POV:Kise

….

BAM!

"Owwww!"

"Watch my cake~"

"Damn you Kise!"

"Kise I'm so going to kill you." SNIP, SNIP!

I jumped Akashicchi while running toward my room away from them. Twenty, nineteen, eighteen, seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen… I pulled up the chat room for homeschooling, clicking on private chat… thirteen, twelve, eleven… connecting to server… ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five… where was Kurokocchi at… four, three, two… found him… one.

KISE: whats up Kurokocchi?

KUROKO: hey Kise. Did u finish ur hw? Mr. B will have ur butt again if u didn't.

KISE: I did I did! Did u do urs?

KUROKO: I always do mine. Did u here about the exchange program?

KISE: oh yeah I did. Mr.B said we r going 2 get our exchange partners next week. I can't wait 2 c who my partner is!

KUROKO: I hope mine is u. I don't know any1 else.

KISE: Me 2 Kurokocchi. No 1 else will talk to me.

KUROKO: I have 2 go. Bye bye Kise

KISE: C u Kurokocchi

I felt my lip go out into a pout when I saw Kurokocchi had logged off. Sitting in the dark with only the glow of my computer I looked through our past conversations. The first time we had chatted was when Mr. B had paired us up for a research project. We had become friends quickly but had never seen each other. The schooling program forbade it until now. We were starting a exchange program to help home schooled children meet others and get a taste of the real world. But I was already familiar with the outside world because I was a very handsome model all the girls adored and most guys despised.

Besides my brothers, Aominecchi, Murasakibaracchi, Midorimacchi, and Akashicchi, who were only adopted brothers, I had no guy friends at all. But then again I did have Kurokocchi. He was the best in the world because he accepted me even though we only talked through chat. On Monday I hoped Mr. B would tell me that Kurokocchi was my partner and he was going to stay with me for a whole week.

But that would have to wait until then because my mother, Momoicchi, was coming home. I stood, tossing on jeans and a orange shirt before walking out to join my brothers for breakfast. I sat between Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi, sighing while picking an apple up off the table.

"Finally finish talking to your boyfriend?" Aominecchi asked and I blushed while glaring at him.

"Kurokocchi is not my boyfriend." I took a bite from my apple and swallowed. "My school is starting an exchange student program so we will end up with someone staying with us for a whole week."

"Yay, Kise-chin's boyfriend is living with us~" Murasakibara threw his arms in the air, almost dropping the cake in his hand on Midorimacchi.

"Kurokocchi is not my boyfriend for the last time!" I yelled while chucking my apple at Aominecchi who was laughing. It hit him in the head and he glared at me. My eyes went wide and I ran, Aominecchi on my tail.

As we ran past the front door, I saw Momoicchi brushing a girls hazel hair behind her ear. Then she leaned down and kissed the girls lips, startling her, Aominecchi, and me.

"MOMOICCHI/MOMOI?" Aominecchi and me yelled. They stopped and whipped around to face as we stood, frozen from running.

"Um, this is my friend, Riko I was going to tell you guys about." Momoicchi said.

"I think she's a little more than just a friend." Aominecchi smirked while Momoicchi glared and the girl blushed bright red. The hazel haired girl shifted toward Momoicchi which made her smile.

"Momoicchi breakfast is still on the table if you want any." I said, glancing at Aominecchi.

"Please remind your idiot son here that we don't throw our food at people." He glared at me and Rikocchi giggled while Momoicchi put her hands on her hips.

"Kise, do I need to have another talk with you?" She asked and I shook my head, putting on my smile.

"Actually I wanted to tell you my school is starting a student exchange program and there might be someone coming over for a week." I said and she sighed but nodded.

"Fine, just fill me in later." Both older girls moved off down the hall, toward the dinning room.

I sighed before turning to Aominecchi. "He is not my boyfriend. Kurokocchi is my best friend."

"More like your only friend." Aominecchi snickered while I pouted.

"Well I can't go to a school with you guys because of my job. Being a model isn't easy you know."

"It's a private, rich kid, all boys school, baka! You would be fine!"

"You don't realize that plenty of guys have attacked me. It gets tiring after awhile." I hung my head slightly before stretching.

"Let's just go out back and play ball." Aominecchi said and I nodded. Guess it was the best way to take my mind of the exchange program.

…

**MONDAY**

MR. B: These are the pairings for the exchange program. There is absolutely no switching partners.

LIST FOR EXCHANGE PROGRAM:

AKITO & HURO

SEBASTIAN & CIEL

HEISUKE & OJITA

KISE & KUROKO

USAGI & MISAKI

HIRO & NOWAKI

MIYAGI & SHINOBU

…ETC…

I stared at the chart, rereading it to make sure it was Kurokocchi and me. Oh my god it actually was!

Looking up I saw that my private chat was blinking red so I clicked on it to see Kurokocchi's name pop up.

KUROKO: Looks like I'm coming over to ur house

KISE: Can't wait 2 c u!

KUROKO: Me either. I hav 2 go but talk 2 u l8er

KISE: Bye Kurokocchi

I ran from my room, out into Midorimacchi's room. I threw the door open to see the greenette glare at me. He was off sick today and had told me to leave him alone but we both had known that was never going to happen.

"KUROKOCCHI IS COMING TO OUR HOUSE!" I yelled, jumping on him for a hug.

"Get off Kise!"

He pushed me off, onto the ground where I laid, smiling. Looks like Kurokocchi and me were finally going to meet.

And me? I couldn't wait.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so thanks for favoriting , following, and reviewing. I'm so happy that someone saw the Junjou Romantica characters names. I was wondering how many would pick up on that. Not much is really going to happen in this chapter so bare with me please. Also if you want this story to be updated then write in the reviews the following sentence: Please update this story! **

**Anyway, let's get this started. **

**POV: Kuroko**

**Love Ceres!**

**… **

I sighed as I boarded the train to get to Kise's house. It had taken three train rides, not counting the current one, which totaled to six hours. Also two plane rides, taking 7 hours. I was thankful that the school was paying for it otherwise I wouldn't have ever been able to go to Kise's house.

I stared out the window, watching as tons of people flew by. I drew my legs up toward my chest, leaning my chin on them. I hoped Kise wasn't disappointed when he saw me for the first time. Most people forgot about me or got fed up with me because I never showed any emotions on my face.

But Kise was always happy when talking to me and never missed a single private chat we did. Now for a whole week we wouldn't have to worry about that because we would be together. I pulled the scrap of paper from my pocket and staring down at the address.

Once again I sighed before falling asleep to the rocking of the train.

…

Where was my stuff?!

Upon waking up I found all my stuff gone and me left with only my clothes and a few bucks in my pocket. I sighed looking around for any signs of my stuff. Just great… finally I'm here and then my stuff is just gone. POOF!

I drug out the piece of paper with Kise's address on it. Looking up I read the map then set off to find him. As I followed the directions I had printed off before I left I ended up in a huge city, over crowded with people, buildings, and junk.

Looks like my day just got better and better. I was jostled this way and that as I tried to make it toward the phone booths advertised inside of the grocery store. As I stepped inside there were even more people who tried to push past me to get out. I thanked the heavens I was slender which enabled me to slip through them against the wall.

As I turned to look for the phones I happened into the candy section of the grocery store. I turned to walk away when I caught sight of a milkshake machine with vanilla milkshakes. My stomach let out growl but I forgot it as I was knocked over.

"Ow…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes.

"God dammit. What the hell did I trip over… oh, when did you get there?" A tanned teen asked me as he glared down.

"I've been standing here." I replied and he shook his head.

"Three is no way that is possible because I've been waiting for fifteen minutes and haven't seen you." He still leaned over me as we heard the pounding of feet.

"Mine-Chin please don't rape cutie-chin~" A tall purple haired teen walked toward us with several pounds of candy in his arms.

"SHUT UP MURASAKIBARA!" the teen yelled before quickly getting off of me.

"Meanie Mine-chin~" Murasakibara pouted while I giggled slightly.

"What are you laughing at?" Mine-Chin growled out.

"Oh, if you would be so kind, could you tell me how to get here while avoiding this busy place… Mine-chin." I asked and he glared daggers at me before snatching the paper from my hand.

Both their eyes widened as they stared at me. "Kuro-chin is here~"

"You're Tetsu?"

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

"So this is Kise's boyfriend." The tanned teen laughed a little. "the names Aomine Daiki and I'm Kise's brother. This other thing," Aomine gave Murasakibara a weird look, "Is Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise's other brother. Kise and the others are at home right now, waiting for your arrival."

"Thank you. I will be going now." I bowed and turned to leave while following my map.

"Wait a minute, shorty. We have our car waiting for us out back so you can just come with us." Aomine grabbed my arm and we turned to leave. He dragged me out back to where a black SUV sat, still running. Aomine tossed me in before climbing in behind with Murasakibara on his tail.

Once we were settled in Aomine raised an eyebrow. "Where are your bags?" He questioned.

I rolled my eyes at him. "Now you notice. They were stolen when I was on the train here. This is all I have left."

My stomach growled again and Murasakibara perked up. "Here Kuro-chin~" He put a gummy worm in my mouth and I nodded my thanks to him. A small smile dressed his lips.

"I guess you could barrow Akashi's clothes since you're close in size but they still will be big on you. Kise can buy you clothes later on when there's time." Aomine told me as he spread his arms across the seat facing me.

He opened his mouth again when Murasakibara stuffed a large handful of gummy worms inside. "Quiet time Mine-chin~"

I sat back and looked out the window, wondering just what in the hell was going to happen to me for the next week.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey there guys! decided to update this one finally after being stuck in a dark pit of writers block. I just realized that i really don't know what i want to do with this story but after this chapter i'm really going to think about it.

POV: Kise

…...

"Kurokocchi is coming! Kurokocchi is coming! Kurokocchi is com-"

"SHUT UP KISE!" Midorimacchi, Momoicchi, and Rikocchi yelled at me. I cringed before noticing Akashicchi was silent.

My head slowly turned to his seat where i found him watching me, a dark aura surrounding him which sent me back pedaling toward Momoicchi. "MOMOICCHI SAVE ME FROM AKASHICCHI!"

"I'M NOT GOING TO SAVE YOU!" Momoicchi yelled, pushing me off.

"WHY NOT?" I whined as i then turned, jumping on Midorimacchi who fell backwards with me in his arms.

CRASH!

Both Midorimacchi and me looked to our left where a clear crystal lay shattered on the floor. My eyes widened as i scrambled off him and gathered all the pieces in my hands, running toward the kitchen.

"I WILL FIX THIS MIDORIMACCHI!" I shouted as i ran down the hall, Midorimacchi on my tail. I grabbed the glue from the drawer, a bowl from the cabinet and squirted glue into the bowl.

Midorimacchi ran into the kitchen, grabbing for the clear crystal, his lucky item for the day. But he slipped, through glue on the floor and slammed into me, sending all the crystal and glue into the bowl.

Both of us stared in horror. I picked up the bowl and turned toward Midorimacchi, holding it out to him. "I fixed it for you Midorimacchi."

That was when i high tailed it outta there and back toward the dining room when suddenly, i saw Aominecchi and Murasakibaracchi setting their bags by the door when suddenly i was face to face with the floor.

"Owie!" I murmured as i propped myself up on my elbows.

"You're hurt..." A small, warm hand touched my forehead, making me look down in surprise.

Pale skin, blue hair and eyes that rivaled the beauty of clear water on a summer morning. I soon began to notice more. Underneath my chest was a small, slender one, hips that fit perfectly with mine, and slim legs that ran up and down my legs, sending shivers down my spine. It was like this boy was meant for me.

"Who're you?" I asked him and he smiled slightly.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya."

…...

Basically i was vibrating with indescribable happiness. I finally had my Kurokocchi in my house! I just wanted to hold him and tell him everything i loved about him. But that wasn't going to happen any time soon... cause Momoicchi was suffocating Kurokocchi with her large boobs.

Aomine tilted his head to the side, watching. "I thought i loved big boobs, but damn... i don't want them to kill me."

"Kurokocchi come over here!" I said as i hooked an arm around my Kurokocchi's waist and pulled him in between my legs where i hugged him close to me by his waist. His pale hands were resting on top of mine, creating a comforting warmth.

"Give Tetsuya back Kise!" Momoicchi yelled at me. I only hugged him closer a pout on my face.

"Kurokocchi is mine!" I told her before he was lifted out of my arms. "HEY!"

"Tetsuya follow me." Akashicchi said as Murasakibaracchi placed Kurokocchi on the ground.

I pouted before both me and Aominecchi pushed eaach other down the hall. We ended up in Akashicchi's room where Kurokocchi was holding a set of clothes to his chest.

"Thank you Akashi." Kurokocchi bowed his head and Akashicchi only smiled.

"Ryouta will buy you new clothes tommorrow, Tetsuya." Akashicchi told Kurokocchi.

I burst into the room, smiling. "Kurokocchi can change in my room!" I threw my arms out, hitting Aominecchi in the face. I stared in horror at what i had done before i felt a slight tug at my shirt hem.

"Kise would you show me your room?" Kurokocchi asked and i felt my face heat up at the cutness. I hugged and carried him down the hall to my room where i flung myself onto the bed. Kurokocchi slowly looked around my room, his eyes landing on my laptop.

"Now we won't have to do any more private chats! We can just talk fce to face, eh, Kurokocchi?" I laid on my stomach, watching him.

After a few moments, Kurokocchi nodded, a big beaming smile on his face as he nodded, his eyes sparkling happily. "I can't wait Kise."

...

My eyes wondered to the bathroom door where Kurokocchi was bathing. I really wanted to keep talking to him but didn't want to interrupt him. I reached in my pocket with a sigh, wanting to fish out my cell phone when i realized i didn't have it.

"Where could it be...?... oh..." My gaze landed on the bathroom door. I must have left it by the sink once again.

Maybe i could just sneak in and grab it without him noticing. So i moved toward the door, lightly turning the knob to find it unlocked. I shrugged and slipped in, walking through the huge bathroom toward the sink when i heard a splash.

Looking over, Kurokocchi was just entering the water. Out of curiousity i let my gaze traavel up his legs to his butt... which was covered in brusises and cuts, as was his back and chest.

"Kurokocchi..." I breathed out.

His gaze turned toward me, big blue eyes opening wider if possible.

"Kise i can explain."

...

And that's where i am stoppping. Not exactly sure when the next update will be but the more reviews th higher on my list it will go


End file.
